FAQ's
POKEMON LAKE FAQ"S Post your questions here and they will be answered! Post your Questions in the comment box below! Here are a few FAQs: Pick one of the Frequently Asked Questions: Pick one of the Frequently Asked Questions: 1. I'm new and have no idea how to play / Catch Pokemon! {C The point of this game is to catch Pokemon, battle with them, train them, beat other trainers, gyms, and become a top trainer or collect all Pokemon. First go to one of the map and use the arrow keys of your keyboard to move around. When a Pokemon appears, click on "battle" to battle it. Pick one of your Party Pokemon And then choose an attack to fight the wild Pokemon. {C If you want to catch it, first buy some Pokeballs from the item shop and then click on "items" when in battle And select the Pokeball you want to use to catch the Pokemon. {C Catch stronger Pokemon so that you can battle gyms and trainers! 2. How do I evolve Pokemon? {C Navigate to Pokemon -> Pokemon Box. Under the Pokemon you want to evolve it has some actions, click "evolve" there. It will say if you need to be a specific level, so level up your Pokemon and then choose the evolution you want. {C Or you might need a specific stone to evolve it, in that case you need to buy the stone from the item shop {C 3. How do I trade? {C Navigate to "trade" in the menu: There are various Options there. First, let's see if you can find the Pokemon you want. Click this option: Then select the Pokemon you want or type in a username, then select one of the Pokemon that appear by clicking on its name: You will be taken to the screen below. Click a Pokemon in the right column to add it, a Pokemon in the left column to remove it. Click "place offer" when done. Then, wait until the other user accepts your offer. There is also another option, which is to put one of your Pokemon up for trade and wait for an offer. To do that, go back to the trade screen and select this option: Then, select the Pokemon you want to place from trade. You can also do this from your Pokemon Box. Then, wait until someone offers a Pokemon you like. You will also be notified by a message when they do. {C You can check your offers in this screen: Click on show offers there to see your offers. 4. How do I catch legendary Pokemon? {C Navigate to the Gym and beat at least 49 gym leaders. You can now find Legendary Pokemon in maps. 5. What is ruby/crystal/curse/etc? {C Shiny Pokemon: Gets more HP per level. (around 20-30% more HP) Metallic Pokemon: Can't get effected by any status condition. (As in Paralysis, Frozen, Poison, Burn, etc.) Ghost Pokemon: Receives 50% less damage. Crystal Pokemon: Does 20% more damage. Plasma Pokemon: No special ability, just 'rare'. Golden Pokemon: Gets 50% more Experience. Ruby Pokemon: 20% more attack damage and 50% more experience Emerald Pokemon: 50% less damage taken and 50% more experience Curse Pokemon: Leach health each hint. {C 6. Where can I find Pokemon? {C Consult This guide {C 7. How do I "invite my friends"? {C Easiest way is to just give them your username and tell them to type it in as a referer when registering. You can find more ways here {C 8. How do I see others in maps? {C First add some people to your friend list (Just click on account, type in the name where it says "show someone else's account", and add that person as a friend). Then, go to account settings and enable seeing friends in maps. Finally, tell your friends to do the same. You should now be able to see them in maps. {C 9. Can I play this from my mobile? {C Yes! Just navigate to m.pokemonlake.com. Read more about this here {C 10. How can I live battle my friend? {C Go to live battle and type your friend's name in. Wait for them to accept the battle, and there you go! 11. How do you get your Pokemon to level 127? Get rare candies from the item shop and use them on your Pokemon. 12. How can I meet other players? You can use either our forums or chatroom. Please note that we can't take any action about private messages in the chatroom, nor are we responsible for anything that happens to the users if they are unable to or refuse to follow our rules and safety guidelines. {C 13. I forgot my password! Use this page to recover it. {C 'NOTE: You must set a valid e-mail address in your account settings if you want to be able to recover your password later! ' If your Question is not here free to ask below. But dont ask for cheats cause there aren't any cheats at all.